Land Before Time: Pterano's Return
by Nukascar101 aka RevRav
Summary: Pterano returns to the valley and secrets are unveiled, will he stay true to his word or will he go back to his old ways. Rated T for violence and mild language.
1. Chapter 1

I started this fanfic because Pterano is my favorite character and I wonted to include him in another fanfic so I made this so that no one would be confused.

In the great valley a familiar group of dinosaurs played together, all but one that is. They were all playing a game of ball, Littlefoot weaved past Chomper and then wacked the ball between Ruby's legs and into the goal when he realized something, Petrie who was the goalie didn't even try and stop it.

"Are you alright Petrie?" Littlefoot asked with a worried expression.

"Oh, me fine but it been five cold times already and uncle Pterano still no here" Petrie replied with a sad voice.

"He'll be back someday, he will, he will" Ducky said putting her hand on Petrie's shoulder

"Ha, didn't you see how my daddy ran him off, I bet he's too scared to come back to the great valley" Cera said in her usual smug tone.

Littlefoot was about to say something but someone beat him to it. "I beg to differ" A familiar voice said from a tree, everyone turned their heads to see none other than Pterano revealing himself from the shade of some leaves with a rather sinister smirk on his face.

"Uncle Pterano you come back!" Petrie shouted with joy as he flew up to his uncle and hugged his beak but strangely Pterano did not return the hug. "You good now right?" Petrie asked his uncle looking the large flyer right in the eye.

"Is Pterano good? That's a hard question" a familiar deep voice said as a dark brown flyer landed on the same branch as Pterano.

"Yeh I just can't seem to determine the answer" another familiar voice said as a darkish pink flyer landed next to the brown one.

"Rinkus and Sierra! What they doing here" Petrie said as he let go of his uncle.

"I'm sorry Petrie but I must exact my revenge on the one who foiled my plan" Pterano said and as if on cue Sierra dove down and grabbed Ducky with his talons and flew back up, Pterano and Rinkus followed suit.

"Well I guess that's a no" Rinkus said as he and the two other flyers disappeared into the clouds.

"What we do! What we do!" Petrie panicked while holding his head in his hands.

"We have to tell the grownups and quick" Littlefoot said but as the turned to leave someone landed in front of them.

"Now why would you want to do that" Rinkus said with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, you wouldn't want to get poor innocent Pterano in trouble now would you" Pterano said as he and Sierra were perched on the same tree they were one, Sierra was standing on one foot with Ducky in the other.

"Let Ducky go or I'll…" Cera shouted before she was cut off.

"Oh come on can't you kids take a joke" Sierra said gliding down towards them gently putting Ducky on the ground, shortly after Pterano landed beside him.

"You didn't really think I would be up to my old tricks after what happened last time do you" Pterano said with a smirk. Then surprisingly Ducky giggled.

"I really thought you were still bad Petrie's uncle, I did, I did" she said with a smile.

"Oh no I'm a changed flyer, and just call me Pterano" Pterano said picking up Ducky in his hands. "You children haven't grown much" he said which made them all look down in shame except Cera he 'hpmhed' at this statement.

"So uncle, why you with them?" Petrie asked pointing at the two other flyers. "Me thought they were bad"

"Forgive and forget Petrie, you see when I was banished from the great valley I stopped by to see if I could patch things up with these two and I was successful" Pterano said.

"Yeh, we couldn't stay mad at our old friend" Sierra said nudging Pterano's shoulder.

Suddenly Pterano chuckled to himself noticing the dark purple sharptooth and the pink fastrunner. "I do say we forgot to introduce ourselves to the new members of this convoy" all the children looked slightly confused but they understood most of what Pterano said.

"I'm Pterano and these are my associates Rinkus and Sierra" Pterano said pointing to the two other flyers.

"I'm Chomper and this is Ruby" Chomper said.

"You're not afraid of Chomper?" Littlefoot asked with and astonished expression.

"Well if he was a threat you wouldn't be playing with him now would you" Pterano said in a mater-of-fact kind of way. Littlefoot just shrugged his shoulders in an I don't know kind of way.

"Hello Petrie's uncle, Petrie's uncle hello" Ruby said waving to Pterano who bore a facial expression of slight confusion.

"She always talks like that, you'll get used to it" Chomper said noticing Pterano's expression.

"Aren't you just the cutest thing" Rinkus said walking over to Chomper and holding Chomper's head in his hands.

"Oh come on Rinkus, the baby spiketail on the way here was cute, the baby sharptooth is cute… what else is cute" Sierras said glaring at Rinkus.

"Her," Rinkus said as a response while pointing at Ducky which caused Sierra to slap himself in the face.

"So uncle you want to go meet elders now so everyone know you back?" Petrie asked excitedly but before Pterano could Answer Sierra's stomach growled.

"Heheh, chow time," the brown flyer simply stated while rubbing his belly.

"I think it's about lunch time now" Pterano said also rubbing his belly.

"You could come eat with us" Petrie said with a big smile.

"Uh, thank you Petrie but we have our, um, preferences" Pterano said a bit nervously. "I'll see you later, farewell" and with that Pterano took off.

"See ya," Sierra said about to take off but he seemed to be waiting for Rinkus.

"Toddles" Rinkus said waving with his fingers rather than his hand. He and Sierra then took off.

"I swear Rinkus you getting gayer by the minute" Sierra said as the two flew away in the same direction as Pterano.

"Well I guess we should go and eat" Cera said walking away, the other followed suit. All of them were unaware of what the three adult flyers were doing.

In the mysterious beyond not to for from the great valley Pterano, Rinkus and Sierra flew with their eyes to the ground.

"Teenaged hollow-horn on the left!" Sierra shouted to his colleagues.

"Ok you know the plan, we need to make this as quick and clean as possible" Pterano said then he nodded to Rinkus and then the pink flyer broke away from the two others.

The hollow-horn was grazing on what little green food there was and then something caught his attention. He looked up at the sound of screeching and saw a pink flyer coming straight at him with talons poised for attack. Instinctively the hollow-horn fled but was so preoccupied with looking back at the pink flyer he didn't notice a dark brown and light brown flyer head straight for him. By the time he turned around it was too late as the two large flyers struck him, one in the head and one in the chest. The hollow-horn tried to struggle but the light brown flyer quickly ended it by driving his hand claws into the hollow-horn's neck, cutting off its oxygen and causing it to bleed profusely. Satisfied that the hollow-horn was dead the three flyers began to gorge themselves.

"Oh I can't imagine what would happen if Petrie found out at such a tender age" Pterano said after swallowing a chunk of meat.

"Look, all flyers are omnivores and male flyers need to eat meat when they come of a certain age, he'll find out some day so why not now" Sierra said with a piece of meat in his beak.

"And I would think he'd catch on by now I mean why would a leaf eater need claws like these" Rinkus said observing his sharp claws.

"And teeth like these" Sierra added pointing out his pointed teeth.

"Yes well I may have lethal claws but at least my teeth aren't out there for everyone to see" Pterano said. The two other flyers looked at their beaks with a few protruding teeth.

"I would think he'd have seen yours while you talk, you got some real sharp teeth Pterano" Rinkus said before digging back into the carcass.

"Just wait, when his talons and teeth grow in he'll be hunting down crawlers in no time" Sierra said before doing as Rinkus did.

Pterano let out a sigh "It's just life I guess, I hope his friends will understand, most of mine didn't" He finished before also digging in.

Yes i did make Pterano, Rinkus and Sierra omnivores, if you look at them in the movie especially when Pterano is talking to them after he talked with littlefoot you will be able to see that the animator gave Pterano sharp teeth. It's not a fact as for as I know that flyers are omnivores but i wanted to put that in because in real life Pteranodons ate fish and in LBT they seem to eat leaves so i but 2 and 2 together. Comment and rate.


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own LBT. Dona is just a name i made up for Petrie's mother, Pterano**don**, get it and then i just added an 'a' to make it sound more feminine.

At the top of the great wall Pterano, Rinkus and Sierra stood looking over the great valley. Their beaks and claws were stained with the blood of their latest victim.

"Ok you know the drill. I believe the moving water exits the valley on the west side" Pterano said as he extended his wings in preparation for flight.

"Lead the way Pterano, lead the way" Sierra said. Pterano narrowed his eyes at him remembering what happened the last time Sierra has said that. Without a further word the three flyers took off. When they got to the west wall the river Pterano spoke of was nonexistent.

"I thought you said there was moving water here" Sierra said.

"Well I don't live here" Pterano retorted. "I could have sworn I saw water… there it is" Pterano said as he dove towards a section of the valley almost completely covered by small trees and bushes. Rinkus and Sierra looked at each other and then followed Pterano's lead. The three flyers dove through an opening in the canopy and stumbled upon something magnificent. It seemed to be a miniature paradise, there was a small lake with a waterfall, a bubbling lake and the trees make sure only just enough light got through so it was shady. They all quickly jumped into the lake and started to wash off the blood from their beaks and claws.

"This place is amazing" Rinkus said walking from the lake and shaking himself dry. He then ran towards the bubbling water.

"This could be like our secret spot" Sierra said.

"Guys you have to try this" Rinkus called from the bubbling water. Pterano and Sierra both shook themselves dry and walked over to the water and sat in it. All three flyers laid back and fell asleep.

When Pterano woke up from his relaxing nap he looked around and realized that it was dark. He then felt something on his shoulder; he looked to his right and found Sierra snoozing away on his right shoulder. He then looked to his left and saw that Rinkus was slowly submerging and seemed to be oblivious.

"Wake up you two!" Pterano shouted hitting the two flyers in the face causing Rinkus to nearly drown in his panic.

"What was that for" Rinkus said with anger in his voice.

"It's late and have to find somewhere to stay, but first I want to meet a certain someone" Pterano replied getting out of the water, shaking dry and taking off. Rinkus and Sierra reluctantly did as he did and followed.

At Petrie's nest his mother and siblings were asleep while he sat outside looking into the sky, suddenly he heard the noise of someone landing behind him and saw his uncle and the other two flyers. Petrie was about to say something but his uncle interrupted him.

"Petrie I need you to go get your mother" Pterano said with a soft voice. Petrie nodded and went into the cave to get his mother.

"Mom, someone want to see you" He said with a big smile.

"Who is it Petrie?" she asked as she yawned and got up.

"Come and see" Petrie replied as he grabbed his mother's hand and guided her to the entrance. When she got there she went wide eyed.

"Now sister I know it may not be of a great pleasure to see me but…" Pterano said but was cut off when his sister suddenly hugged him. Pterano was surprised but after a few seconds he returned the hug.

"I was so worried about you. You may not be the best flyer around but you're still my brother" she said coming out from the embrace and looking Pterano right in the eyes.

"Why thank you, I can only hope the other great valley members are at least partly happy to see me" Pterano said looking at all the sleeping dinosaurs.

"Not likely" Sierra said to himself but loud enough for Pterano to hear. Pterano narrowed his eyes at Sierra before turning back to his sister.

"Dona these are my associates, Rinkus and Sierra" Pterano said pointing at the two flyers. Sierra just gave her a quick wave but Rinkus did something very dangerous with Pterano around.

"Hello my flyer from beyond" he said in a flirty manner and then kissing Dona's hand. Pterano growled and started to advance towards Rinkus but luckily Sierra held him back by putting a hand on his shoulder. Rinkus spent a few seconds steering into Dona's eyes then he looked inside the nest and saw Petrie's siblings.

"Oh their adorable" he said walking closer to the nest with a big smile and ruining the moment.

"Just when I thought he realized he was male" Sierra said.

Rinkus then turned back to Pterano's sister. "Well it's obvious that they would be adorable with your good looks"

"That's it, I'm killing him" Pterano said which made Rinkus hide behind Dona.

"Pterano, killing Rinkus would be a bad example for Petrie" Dona said sternly. Petrie just stood there with confusion writing all over his face.

"I suppose, anyway I bid a fare well sister we must find a place to stay for the while" Pterano said.

"See you later" Sierra said before taking off and then landing again. "Um Pterano, where are we suppose to go?" he asked.

"Follow me" Pterano said as he flew off with Sierra in tow.

"I count the seconds we are apart" Rinkus said to Dona before following Pterano.

"Come along Petrie it's time for bed" Dona said before she and Petrie went back into their nest and lay down to sleep.

Not too far from the nest Pterano landed in a large cave opening in the great wall.

"I feel like something is supposed to happen often when I land" he said and soon he realized what that thing was as Sierra ran straight into him and Rinkus ran into Sierra Knocking the three flyers down.

"Déjà Vu" Pterano said barely able to breathe. He found the strength to throw the two flyers off him and turned to Rinkus.

"If you ever flirt with my sister again I'll rip off your tail and use it to strangle you to death" he threatened.

"No wait those where just compliments. Some of them could apply to you, you're a very good looking flyer…um" Rinkus said trying to get on Pterano's good side. He put his hands over his beak when he realized the last thing he said. Pterano stood there for a second with slight shock written on his face but then he frowned again.

"Don't say that ever again as well. Now get some rest we will definitely get some scolding from the elders tomorrow" He said walking towards a large stone.

"You mean you will be getting some scolding" Sierra said which made Pterano shoot him a menacing glare. "I mean we, definitely we" he said before walking to a wall and resting against at as he sat down and closed his eyes.

"Pterano, this place is so hard and cold" Rinkus complained.

"Well make a better nest tomorrow, for now just go and sleep" Pterano said as he lay down on the rock he was walking to a while ago. With a small sigh Rinkus when and sat down next to Sierra and let sleep take him over.

Rate and Review. Turns out Rinkus has a thing for Pterano's sister will it work out or will Rinkus' next meal be a fist sandwitch lol.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this took so long my net was giving problems. I don't own Anything here accept the story.

In a cave in the great wall Pterano slowly opened his eyes as the light from the now rising great circle shone in his face. He reluctantly got up and stretched his wing, he then looked over to his friend who were still sleeping and using each other's heads as pillows. Pterano was about to say something when the sound of a nearby tree rustling caught his attention. He looked out of the cave and saw none other the Littlefoot's grandfather gorging himself on some tree-stars. Pterano pondered for a while before deciding to confront the longneck now. He looked around to make sure no one else was around and then flew to the tree and landed and a branch closes to the elderly dinosaur.

"Pterano, you've come back" Mr. Longneck said with slight surprise in his voice and on his face.

"Yes, um I was just wandering if I have to meet with the valley council to announce my return?" Pterano asked.

"Why yes, yes you do. In fact I'll go alert everyone to meet in the meeting place after breakfast. I'll advise you to stay somewhere Mr. Threehorn can't reach" Mr. Longneck said with a slight chuckle.

"Mr. Threehorn? Don't you mean Topsy?" Pterano asked.

"Well we don't really call each other by name" Mr. Longneck answered.

"I see. Well I'll be off, see you at the meeting Rock" Pterano said as he prepared to take flight.

"Nobody has called me that in a long time" Rock said with a smile.

"Yes well even though the age gap between us still exists I'm no longer a hatchling and I see no need to call you Mr. Longneck anymore" Pterano said before flying back to the cave where he now saw that Rinkus was sleeping upside-down and sucking his thumb while Sierra was still sleeping right side-up and using Rinkus' foot as a pillow.

"Well isn't that sweet…" Pterano sarcastically said which made the two flyers open their eyes slightly. "Now get up you beak brains!" he shouted which made Sierra immediately get up and Rinkus fall over before standing up as well.

"You have got to stop doing that" Sierra said with a yawn.

"Listen up you two,I have to go to a meeting to announce my return. The two of you just stay low and wait, I don't want you to get hurt if things get ugly" Pterano said.

"Oh come on Pterano we aren't gonna just leave you" Sierra said.

"That was a direct order, understood?" Pterano said, bearing his teeth slightly. The two flyers just nodded and then all three took off towards the meeting place.

Later in the morning most of the valley dinosaurs had gathered in the meeting place and where talking amongst themselves, then Rock spoke up.

"Alright everyone settle down. I know you are all wondering why you were called here. It is to announce the return of a certain someone"

"Is it that Doc guy, he's nothing but trouble" Topsy said angrily.

"No it's someone that Petrie will be very happy to see"

"Oh no, you don't mean him do you!" Topsy shouted, and then as if on cue Pterano flew in and landed on Rock's head.

"Greetings" he said with a nervous look on his face.

"Now before anyone says anything his sentence of five cold times has past so he is allowed to stay in the great valley" Rock said calmly. Topsy looked as if he was about to explode, then with a loud snort he turned and left the meeting area grumbling to himself.

"I'll just make sure he doesn't tear down the valley walls" Tria said a bit sarcastically before to turned and followed him. Everyone else talked among themselves until Dona flew in.

"Mr. Longneck I have some news" she said.

"Well then tell us Ms. Flyer" Rock said looking at her.

"Well the day of leadership is approaching and the judges are on their way, they should be here in about one rising of the great circle" Dona said. Everyone started talking among themselves again.

"I almost forgot, well we all know what that means. Get your children ready everyone and everyone just try your best. This meeting is over" Rock said afterwards everyone except him, Dona, Pterano, and Ms. Swimmer left.

"Mr. Longneck, Ms. Flyer. Why are you talking to each other in such a way? Why can't we just talk like friends are supposed to, don't you agree Aqua" Pterano said flying down to Ducky's mother.

"Well, I guess so" she replied.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I want you all to meet some friends of mine" Pterano said and just then Rinkus and Sierra landed next to him.

"Hello there" Rinkus said waving to everyone.

"Hi," was Sierra's simple response before he turned to Aqua. "Look I'm really sorry that I kidnapped your daughter, if there is anything I can do to make it up I'll do it" he said.

"No it's alright, the fact is that she didn't get hurt" Aqua said putting a hand on Sierra's shoulder.

"You sure? I could get those really nice treestars from the top of that tree if you wanted" Sierra said as he pointed at a tree to tall for even a longneck to reach.

"No really it's alright" Aqua said with a small chuckle.

"Well I think it's time we go and tell the children practice, I'll go tell Mr. Three… I mean Topsy about this" Rock said and then they all went their separate ways.

"What's the day of leadership?" Rinkus asked as he as well as Dona, Pterano and Sierra flew towards Dona's nest.

"Well on that day the first born offspring of each herd's leader is put through some tests to see if they are worthy to lead. If they fail then they the herd chooses someone else to try." Dona explained.

"Petrie is my sister's first born so he has to take the test" Pterano said.

"Well we'd love to stay and chat but I think that you two need a more private talk with Petrie" Sierra said as he veered off to the left. "Rinkus come on!" he shouted making the pink flyer quickly follow.

Pterano and Dona landed at the entrance to the nest where Petrie greeted them.

"What they say?" he asked.

"Pterano can stay, and the day of leadership is soon" Dona said. Hearing this Petrie hugged his uncle's beak before turning to his mother.

"What day of leadership?" he asked.

"It's the day when the children of the herd's leaders prove they can take over when their parents are too old" Pterano said restraining from using words that Petrie would not understand such as 'resign'. "And due to the fact that your mother is leader of the flyers and you're her first born you have to take that test" he added.

"Technically I'm no longer leader" Dona said which surprised Pterano.

"What! Someone took you place, who is it, I'll find them and get it back" he shouted.

"The one who took it is standing right next to me" Dona calmly replied.

"Me?" Pterano asked with shock written all over his face.

"Yes Pterano, as my older brother and first born of our father it is your right to be leader"

"But no one will listen to me"

"Give them time, you'll be a great leader" The two flyers shared a warm smile but then the moment was ruined by a certain little flyer's panic.

"Me leader! Me can't be leader, being leader need courage and brains, Petrie no got any of those" Petrie said.

"Petrie we believe in you, you have much hidden potential that you have not come across yet" Pterano said.

"Me no want to do it" Petrie said crossing is arms.

"That's like saying you don't want to be a flyer, it's in your blood as I am we are part of each other" Petrie's mother said.

(Rhythm from The Lion King 2 We are One)

Pterano: _**As you go through life you'll see there is so much them we don't understand**_

(Petrie sees his brother trying to do a spin and smiles)

Pterano:_** And the only thing we know is things don't always go the way we planed**_

(Petrie's brother fails to do the spin and falls on a tree branch, Petrie frowns)

Dona: _**But you'll see every day that we'll never turn away when it seems all your dreams come undone**_

(They fly down and see a baby threehorn just learning to stand and it starts charging at its mother, Petrie bores a big smile)

Dona: _**We will stand by your side filled with hope and filled with pride**_

Dona & Pterano: **_We are more than we are we are one_**

(The three flyers fly through the valley and then stop at a lake where a family of bigmouths is playing, Petrie looks into the water)

Petrie: _**If there's so much me must be can me still just be me the way we am**_

(A fish jumps out of the water and back in, distorting Petrie's reflection. He then looks up at the sky)

Petrie: _**Can me trust in me own heart or is me just one part of some big plan**_

(Pterano lands on a bare tree and sings as the wind blows past him)

Pterano: _**Even those who are gone are with us as we go on your journey has only begun**_

(Petrie and his mother land next to Pterano and his mom put's a hand on Petrie's shoulder)

Dona: _**Tears of pain tears of joy one thing nothing can destroy is our pride deep inside we are one**_

(The three flyers fly through the valley and in the direction of their nest)

Dona: _**We are one you and I we are like the earth and sky one Family under the sun**_

(They land on a perch above the nest)

Pterano: _**All the wisdom to lead all the courage that you need you will find when you see we are one**_

(Pterano and Dona look towards a tall rock where the lead flyer is suppose to sit, they then look and Petrie who has a worried expression)

"As long as you live here it's who you are" Dona said patting Petrie on the head and then flying into the nest.

"You'll understand someday" Pterano said putting a hand on Petrie's shoulder and then flying off to his own nest.

Petrie looked at the valley for a while before flying off to meet his friends.

I hope you liked the song. I will most likely be discontinuing my other story Land Before Time: New Friends until this one is done. Comment and rate.


	4. Chapter 4

This is the 4th chapter and i really like this one. Not 'Cheirus' is pronouced 'Cyrus' and he is an Ornithocheirus. A sky-reacher longneck is a Brachiosaurus. I don't own LBT, only my OCs and the plot.

Pterano was walking around his sister's nest observing every aspect of it; he had to crouch a bit because this nest was obviously not fit for a flyer of his size.

"I don't find this fit for a member of my family" Pterano said as he turned to his sister.

"What's that supposed to mean" Dona said as she glared at Pterano.

"I could defiantly do better than this but I guess it's acceptable for you" Pterano replied while he passed his claw on the wall and looked at it to see how much loose dirt there was.

"Pterano," Dona said in a threatening tone as she clenched her fists. Pterano visibly recoiled at this.

"Look the great circle is already that low I must get going now, places to be people to see" Pterano said hastily as he walked past his sister and flew off.

*

"I can't wait for the leadership test, and then you'll see how great threehorns really are" Cera said to her friends as they were all sitting near a lake.

"I think we'll all do good, do you guys think so" Littlefoot said with a smile.

"Oh yes we will, we will…except for Spike there is no spiketail heard for him to lead oh no, no, no" Ducky said as she walked up to her adopted brother and gently pat him on the head.

"There isn't a fast-runner or sharptooth pack either, and if there was a sharptooth pack there probably wouldn't be any other herd" Ruby said which made Chomper chuckle lightly.

"Petrie, it's time to go home!" Pterano called from above.

"I guess we should all go and get some rest" Littlefoot said as he got up and yawned. Everyone said their goodbyes and went towards their nests or in Chomper and Ruby's case the secret caverns.

Pterano flew towards the cave that he shared with Rinkus and Sierra and was confused to see Sierra standing on a tree branch just outside the cave with a look of annoyance on his face. He landed next to Sierra and asked why he was just sitting there.

"Rinkus is fixing up the place and he doesn't want anyone messing with his work" Sierra replied in a tone that made it obvious that the flyer was irritated by this.

"Alright, it's ready!" Rinkus called down to the two flyers that then flew up to the nest and went wide eyed at what they saw. There were two perfectly woven leaf beds and the left of the nest; one was bigger than the other. On the right side the stone that Pterano had slept on the last time was covered in a thick layer of leaves. The entire floor was covered with a thin layer of leaves.

"This is magnificent" Pterano said as he walked in and realized that the floor felt soft. He then walked off to his bed and realized that it was soft too as he touched it. He saw a strange almost rectangular object on his bed, as he picked it up he felt that it was extra soft.

"How did you make this so ft?" Sierra asked as he touched the bigger of the two beds on the left on the cave.

"My mom showed me a trick where you put soft dirt in between two layers of leaves and that make it soft" Rinkus replied with a wide smile.

"You mean you did that for the whole floor and what are these things?" Pterano asked holding up the rectangular object.

"Yup, it took some time but at least it's not hard and cold anymore, and my mom called those things pillows" Rinkus replied

"Well I know I'll be getting some good sleep tonight" Sierra said as he lay down in his bed and made himself comfortable. "Thanks Rinkus" Sierra said looking at the flyer.

"No problem, anything for my friends" Rinkus said as he got into his bed.

"Do you two remember how we first met" Pterano said with a small chuckle as he too got into bed.

"Oh yah" Rinkus replied.

"Like it was yesterday" Sierra said. Pterano looked up at the ceiling as he remembered their meeting.

(Flash back)

A large black and red eyed flyer was flying through the mysterious beyond with a small light brown flyer struggling to keep up.

"Dad why we not stay with mom and Dona" the little one whined.

"You are destined for greatness Pterano, and I won't leave you in the hands of that irresponsible female to ruin you" the large black flyer replied.

"Me tired" Pterano whined, his father just rolled his eyes before he spoke up.

"Fine we'll take a short break" his father said as he descended and Pterano followed. The two of them landed next to a cliff with a few large holes in them that where slightly elevated.

"It look like flyers live here, but then abandon it" Pterano said as he looked into one of the lower holes and saw the sticks that signaled a flyers nest.

"Yeh, abandon," his father said lowly as he saw the footprint of a sharptooth and passed his claw in a pool of blood that still felt fresh. Pterano continued to look into many different holes then his eyes widened as he look into one of the higher holes and saw two small flyers shaking and holding each other close in fear. One of them was bark brown and had a short tail and no crest, the other was pink and had a long tail and no crest.

"Hi me Pterano" he said but the flyers didn't respond. "What happen to your family?" he asked as he walked closer to the frightened flyers.

"Sh-Sh-Sh-Sharpteeth" the dark brown one replied.

"So you no have family no more?" Pterano asked with a concerned expression. The two flyers nodded slowly. "Well now you do" Pterano said with a wide smile. The two flyers cracked two weak smiles as the let go of each other and walked over to Pterano.

"I'm Sierra" the dark brown one said.

"And I'm Rinkus" the pink one said.

"Pterano let's get going!" Pterano's father shouted from down below. Rinkus and Sierra were startled by the flyers booming voice.

"Dad come and see what me find!" Pterano called down, then his father flew up to the whole and landed at the entrance. Rinkus and Sierra shivered as the lay their eyes on the massive black flyer.

"Who are these whelps?" Pterano's father asked coldly.

"They Rinkus and Sierra, they no have a family so my thought they could come with us" Pterano said nervously. His father stared down at the two flyers with his piercing red eyes.

"The dark brown one looks like he has potential but I'm not sure about the pink one…oh what the hell if they'll keep you out of my scales then let's go" Pterano's father said then took off into the air.

"Thanks" Sierra said to Pterano in almost a whisper before the three small flyers took off after Pterano's father.

(End flash back)

Pterano made a sigh of happiness as he looked over to Rinkus and Sierra who where now fast asleep and then closed his eyes as he too drifted into sub consciousness.

*

The next morning Rinkus and Sierra had gotten up early to give Pterano a taste of his own medicine; they snuck up on the sleeping flyer and then took a deep breath in.

"Wake up Pterano!" they both shouted causing the large flyers to fall out of bed in shock. Then the two flyers burst into laughter as Pterano got up and dusted himself of.

"Well I guess I had that coming," Pterano said with a smile "Since I'm up I guess I'll stretch my wings" with that Pterano walked over to the mouth of the cave and took off, he circled a few time before flying out to the mysterious beyond. Not too far from the valley Pterano spotted a group of dinosaurs heading in the direction of the valley, he was confused to see an red longneck, grey flyer, dark gray threehorn and a dark green hollow-horn swimmer all in a group. He then got a good look at the flyer and a large smile made its way to Pterano's face and then he raced back to the valley where most of the residents where now just waking up.

"The judges are coming, their almost here!" he shouted out as he flew over head causing all the valley dinosaurs to fully awaken and some started to get a bit exited. Not too long after Pterano's alert the judges walked through into the valley and everyone was there to greet them.

"Welcome to the great valley, it is to my understanding that you are the leadership judges" Mr. Longneck said to the group of dinosaurs. The flyer stood in the threehorns frill so that he wasn't too low down as he spoke. He was a beak-crest flyer, his kind where very large compared to other flyers and at the end of a male's beak where two semi-circle shaped crests, one on top and one at the bottom.

"Indeed we are. I am the judge on the flyers, Cheirus. These are the longneck, swimmer and threehorn judges, Crimson, Hydro and Tric respectively" Cheirus said gesturing towards the three dinosaurs behind him, the longneck in this case was a sky-reacher longneck. "The longneck test will start today when the great circle is at its highest, the threehorn test will begin tomorrow, the swimmer test after that and then lastly the flyer test" Cheirus said then the threehorn he was standing on walked back as the longneck came forward.

"Leader of the great valley longneck heard step forward" he said in a stern voice, Littlefoot's grandpa then came forward. "You're a little old to be leader, do you have no children?" Crimson asked.

"Well I had a daughter but she…" Mr. Longneck just looked down at his feet. Crimson then realized what must have happened.

"Accept my condolences on your daughter's death. Heir to the longneck leader step forward" Crimson said never losing the seriousness in his voice. Littlefoot stood there thinking what an heir was before his grandma pushed him forwards.

"That you Littlefoot go now" she said softly.

"May I have your names?" Crimson asked.

"My name is Rock, this is my grandson Littlefoot" Mr. Longneck said in a voice equally as serious as Crimson's.

"Leader Rock and heir Littlefoot you are to meet me at the fast water when the great circle is at its highest so that the heir may take the test. Is that understood" Crimson said. The two longnecks nodded as a response and with that Crimson, Tric and Hydro walked away. Cheirus then came forward.

"Domeheads, spiketails or should I say spiketail and surprisingly crested fast-runner and sharptooth we are unable to give you a test of leadership as you herds are to miniscule, my apologies" the grey flyer said and then took off in the direction of the other judges.

I hope you enjoyed it. Rate and Review. I like the way this is going.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Land Before Time or it's charters. Just my OCs. This is the ninth chapter with another mystery uncovered and the longneck test.

* * *

It was noon time in the great valley and Littlefoot and his grandfather were at the fast water were Crimson stood steering at the two longnecks before he spoke up.

"Littlefoot being leader doesn't mean you do thing alone, if you are to pass this test you must remember that you have your whole herd behind your back or in this case your grandfather" Crimson said in his usual tone of voice. He then turned to the water rushing by. "To pass the test you must get a tree star to the rack over there," he said pointing at a rock in the opposite direction of the water then he looked down at Littlefoot. "But, that tree star must be delivered there carrying a small amount of water with it; the water must get there with the tree star and must be held in the tree star when it is laid down. Understood" Crimson finished looking at Littlefoot who nodded as a response with a serious expression on his face.

"First to get a tree star" Littlefoot said to himself. "The ones right on top can bend to carry water" he said turning to a tree then turning to his grandfather. "Hey grandpa could you get a tree star from the top of a tree for me?" he asked.

"Of course Littlefoot" his grandpa answered, he then bit of a tree star from the top of the tree and put it on the ground next to Littlefoot.

Littlefoot thanked his grandpa then went over to the water with the tree star. He took some water in his mouth and then spat it onto the tree star, he then began to drag the leaf for a while but then the water moved to one side and poured out of the leaf.

"Two chances left" Crimson said, Littlefoot looked at him confusedly. "Oh I didn't tell you, you only have three chances and that was your first" Crimson added.

Littlefoot thought for a few second before remembering what Crimson said, 'your whole herd is behind you'. He then called for his grandpa and whispered in his ear when the longneck brought his head down. Littlefoot repeated what he had done before but this time used his tail to gently push the tree star on his nos. 'Sometimes it's good to be a flathead' he thought then his grandfather brought his head down until it was on the ground so that Littlefoot could climb aboard. After Littlefoot was on his grandfather carefully brought his head up and walked to the rock. Littlefoot struggled to keep the leaf balanced on his head until he ultimately failed as the water poured out of the leaf and onto the head of the old longneck that was carrying him.

"One chance left Littlefoot, make it count" Crimson said sternly.

Littlefoot was set back onto the ground by his granddad; he then sat down and began to think up a plan. As he pondered a voice entered his head which sounded like the large flyer that had been traveling with Crimson, 'A leader must be cunning' it said. The young longneck thought for another second before a plan popped into his head, he turned to the longneck known as his grandfather as he spoke.

"Hey grandpa can you take the tree star to the rock, but don't put it down until I get there" he asked. Rock looked at his grandson with a confused expression but just complied knowing that Littlefoot had an idea.

"Of course" he answered and then took the tree star to the rock. Littlefoot then walked over to the water and slurped some up into his mouth but didn't swallow it; he then walked towards the rock with a mouthful of water. Crimson looked at Littlefoot's action with a puzzled look on his face.

When Littlefoot got to the rock he used his head to motion for his grandpa to put the leaf down. The old longneck looked at his grandson with a puzzled look before his eyes widened in realization. He slowly brought the leaf down to the rock but not yet letting it go, Littlefoot then spat the water into the leaf and then the old longneck let go of it. Littlefoot looked at Crimson with a triumphant smile.

"Well you did manage to get the tree star and the water there at the same time, and it did take some cunning and good thinking to do what you just did…" the red longneck stood there for a while with a thinking expression on his face then he spoke up "Littlefoot, grandson of herd leader Rock I am proud to say that you have passed the test of leadership" Crimson said and cracked a small smile. Cheirus and the other judges who were looking not too far away had a surprised look on their faces.

"It takes something very special to make him smile" Cheirus said as he flew up and landed on Tric's frill.

"Yeh usually he's as boring as a long neckture, ha, get it, lecture and neckture cuz he's a longneck" the threehorn said while chuckling to himself.

"For the last time Tric you're as funny as being dead" Hydro said in a rough voice.

"Would you two stop with the puns and similes, let's go and set up the other tests you know the flyers test may take a while to prepare. Tric get the threehorn test ready by tonight and no funny business" Cheirus said as they all turned to leave.

"Funny business," Tric muttered in between chuckles "That's my specialty" he said as they walked away.

"Now Littlefoot you have the choice of choosing a new name that will be used when you become leader" Crimson said his serious expression had returned quickly.

"Really, did you do that grandpa?" Littlefoot asked turning to is grandfather.

"Why yes I did Littlefoot and so did you father, he had your name before he chose Bron" Rock answered.

"Well ok, how about…" Littlefoot stopped to think but then he got it. "Heavyfoot" he said with a determined expression.

"If that is your choice then so it is" Crimson said.

*

In the tall trees Cera, Ducky, Spike and Petrie where listening to Pterano, Sierra and Rinkus tell them stories of the mysterious beyond although Cera looked like she wasn't really paying attention.

"Hey guys!" Littlefoot shouted as he ran up to them and came to a sudden halt "I passed the test!" he said joyfully. All the children cheered for a few seconds and when they were done Pterano did a slow clap.

"I knew you could do it" he said.

"Well I didn't" Sierra said just for spite.

"Well if you can do it then obviously I'll pass my test" Cera said with her head held high.

"Passing a leadership test sure makes me hungry, let's get something to eat" Littlefoot said. Spike nodded slowly with a wide smile.

"Spike is ready to eat, he is, he is" Ducky said with a giggle.

"Spike always ready to eat" Petrie said. He then turned to his uncle "So uncle you eat with us now" he said hopefully.

"Well..." Pterano said as he turned to look at Rinkus and Sierra who both nodded slightly. "Alright"

They all found a large bush and started to eat. Rinkus picked a few leaves and stacked them on one of his claws. Cera looked at him with a puzzled look she then looked at Sierra and Pterano and saw then when they bit a leaf they left a very clean bit mark as if they were cutting through them.

"What are you looking at Cera?" Littlefoot asked.

"Them, have you realized how sharp their claws are, Petrie's mom doesn't have claws that sharp" Cera said. Littlefoot looked at the flyers and saw what Cera was talking about. Sierra then stopped eating and glared and the two children.

"What are you looking at you little…" he started but was cut off by Pterano.

"Sierra, calm down will you" Pterano scolded.

"Why should I they're the ones staring" the dark brown flyer retorted. As the two flyers spook Littlefoot got a small glimpse of their teeth and gasped a little.

"What's your problem whelp" Sierra said, obviously annoyed at this time.

"Why are your teeth so sharp" Littlefoot asked. Both flyers and Rinkus who was in ear shot with a beak-full of leaves went wide eyed. Rinkus made a loud gulp as he swallowed what was in his beak.

"What are you talking about, we're leaf eaters just like you, yes" Rinkus said nervously.

"My, look at the great circle come Petrie back to the nest" Pterano said hastily and took off Petrie then said a quick goodbye before chasing after his uncle.

"I've got the nest to fix" Rinkus said as his excuse and then flew off.

Cera then looked at Sierra. "Are you gonna answer the question or just make an excuse.

"Uh, I don't like you" Sierra said and then flew off.

"That wasn't even an excuse!" the threehorn shouted at him. She looked at the sky and realized that the great circle was starting to set. "Well I guess we should go home" she said. Everyone said goodbye and went their separate ways.

*

Petrie and Pterano landed at Dona's nest followed shortly by Rinkus and Sierra.

"I thought you said you had to fix the nest" Sierra said to the pink flyer.

"I lied, what was your excuse" Rinkus said, Sierra just chuckled to himself as an answer. Just then Dona walked out of the nest and in one second Rinkus was already in front of her, on one of his knees. "We meet again, your beauty never wears thin" he then took her hand and kissed it. Pterano looked almost like he was about to explode.

"Momma is Rinkus me new daddy?" Petrie innocently asked. An awkward silence came upon everyone. Petrie sensed this and decided to change the subject slightly. "Speaking of dads what happen to me dad, me never see him" Petrie asked. All the adult flyers then had sad looks on their faces, Rinkus had let go of Dona's hand and walked back over to Pterano and Sierra.

"It's time to sleep Petrie" Dona said as she walked back into the nest, Petrie slowly followed.

Pterano, Rinkus and Sierra paused for a second before flying too their own nest. When they all got the Sierra went straight to bed without even saying a word. Pterano just sat on his bed looking at the ground. Rinkus looked at the two flyers sadly.

"That was some close call with the longneck uh" he said looking at Sierra with a small smile trying to get his mind of _that_. The larger flyer just grunted. Rinkus' smile faded away, he then turned to Pterano. "I guess your gonna hit me now, for flirting with your sister" he said.

"Not now Rinkus I'm thinking" Pterano said not bothering to look at the pink flyer.

"Goodnight" Rinkus said softly has he slowly walked to his bed and fell asleep.

Pterano laid down and closed his eyes a for a few seconds he struggled to sleep but then as he drifted in sleep old memories popped back up.

(Flashback)

A nearly full grown Pterano and Sierra where flying straight towards each other then when they were about to collide they locked talons and hand claws and then began to fall from the sky head first. They looked at each other woth determined faces and at the last moment the parted and flew in separate directions. The two flyers did a loop before landing next to each other with two thuds, their talons digging into the ground on impact. They both stood as upright as possible as if presenting themselves. Then a large black crested flyer with red eyes walked about of the shadow of a cave slowly clapping.

"Pterano, Sierra you two are advancing by the minute" he said in a low voice.

"Thank you father" Pterano said.

"Well Shadow, we did learn from the best" Sierra said, calling the flyer who had taken him in by his name. Just then a pink longtail flyer of the same age as Pterano and Sierra landed and screeched to a halt, his talons making a high pitch screech as the dragged on the ground.

"Shadow, there are two crested flyers in our boundaries, own female and one male, I think they're looking for new territory" the flyer said.

"Thanks for the update Rinkus. Pterano now is the time to show you have what it takes to lead" Shadow said turning to his son.

Not too far away the two flyers mentioned where perched on a rock. The male was the same color as Petrie and the female was blue.

"Dact are you sure this is a good idea, shouldn't we find some land that isn't taken" the female said to the large but not fully grown male.

"Don't worry Dona, I want to best for our children and I'm ready to fight for it. Besides there almost no chance I'll lose" Dact said. What he said was very true, he was one of the largest flyers of his kind and he had three of the five features that showed how strong a male was. He had sharp talons, a long straight beak and pointed teeth, even though only his front teeth where sharp and the others were flat. Although his crest wasn't that much larger than a female's and his hand claws where also average most males only had two features which made him quite unique.

As Dact scanned the area a loud screech was heard, the screech of another male. Dact bellowed is own battle cry before taking to the air. When he was there he was a light brown flyer emerge from behind a tree and take off towards him. Dona looked at this male and what she feared had come true, Dact had bitten off more than he could chew. From what she could this flyer had all the features that a male could have, Long hand claws and talons, I very long, straight, and sharp beak lined with only pointed teeth not a flat one in sight and a crest almost as long as his beak. Little did she know that this was actually her own brother.

Dact and Pterano circled for a few second and then Pterano lunged and Dact but the brown flyer quickly flew up avoiding the attack, Pterano turned around and snapped at Dact with his beak several times but missed on every time as the other flyer kept dodging. Dact then decided to launch his own attack and used is talons to scratch Pterano on the back and then snap at the light brown flyer. Pterano put some distance between then at he dove down and then began to fly away. Dact the chased after him determined to make sure he left; to anyone it seemed that Pterano was running away but he had a plan. He began to fly higher with Dact on his tail he then leveled out when he was just below a cloud and then flew up into it. Dact flew in after him.

Dona looked at the cloud they had entered with fear written all over her face. Then she say Dact fly out unharmed, she let out a sigh of relief but it only lasted a few second as what she saw next she would never forget. Pterano flew out of the cloud directly about Dact with talons ready. He struck the weaker flyer tearing his wings; he then grabbed Dact's shoulders and began to dive. Pterano and Dact came hurtling towards the ground and then at the last moment Pterano let go of Dact and spread his wing enabling him to fly away but Dact hit the ground in so much force it made a small crater. Pterano then flew back up and then landed on Dact's body with deliberate force. He smirked at the bloody mess that the flyer now was. He walked off Dact and took a few steps back as Dona came flying towards them. She stopped right next to Dact with tears already flooding her eyes.

"Dact please talk to me" she just managed to say.

"T-T-Take…c-care….of our…ch-chi-children" Dact said with a shaky voice and spitting out some blood.

"I will," Dona said while placing a hand on her stomach. "I love you" She said placing her hand on his.

"I love…you too…Dona" Dact said his final word before going limp and surrendering his soul to the afterlife.

When Dact said the name of his mate Pterano went wide eyed.

"Dona," he said softly.

"Don't talk to me you monster, and if you think I'll be you mate your sadly mistaken!" she shouted.

"No, I'm…your… your brother" Pterano said.

"What?" Dona said out of confusion.

"It's me, Pterano"

"Pterano, you…" Dona began but was cut of when Rinkus, Sierra and Shadow landed next to Pterano.

"Great work Pterano, great work" Shadow said patting his son on the back.

"Well hello gorgeous, is this you pitiful excuse for a mate" Rinkus said as he lightly kicked Dact's dead body.

Dona was about to say something but Sierra spoke before she could. "Look babe, unless you wanna be of any _use_ to us I suggest you get out of here" he said, winking when he said 'use'. Without hesitation Dona took off into the air and was out of sight. Pterano's eyes stayed glues to her as she flew away.

"Come on son there are other out there, she didn't seem that good" Shadow said.

"No it's not that, she was my sister" Pterano said trying to hide the sadness in his voice.

"Was she now, and you killed her mate" Shadow said and then chuckled happily. "Pterano you make me more proud every day serves her right. Be raised by that irresponsible, dim-witted…" Shadow said with his voice turning into a loud grumble as he took off.

Pterano looked in the direction she left for a few seconds. "Yes, serves her right" he said darkly and then took off in the direction of his father, Rinkus and Sierra soon following.

(End flashback)

Pterano's eyes shot open and he then started looking all around the cave.

'It's in the past' he thought to himself.

'You got too many secrets Pterano' a dark voice sneered in his head.

'Who are you?' Pterano mentally asked the voice.

'Don't you know you own father's voice' the voice said.

'Father, you've done enough damage, leave me alone!'

'Fine, you're off the branch for now Pterano but just you wait I'll be back' Shadow's voice said and then broke into a sinister laugh that slowly faded away.

Sure that the memories had left him Pterano closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it, I really like it. Review and check out my other story.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the next chpater. I apologize for not updating for so long, I'll try to submit a chapter every other Sunday like I used to. Enjoy.  


* * *

It was noon the next day and Mr. Threehorn and Cera stood next to the valley wall looking from left to right. Next to the wall where three rocks, the first as large as Cera, the second at least twice as large and the third slightly larger than Topsy.

"That flyer said to go here for the test so where is everyone" Mr. Threehorn said angrily.

"Others are not permitted in the area during the tests" and almost demonic voice said from above. The two threehorns looked up and saw the outline of what seemed to be another threehorn standing on a ledge above them.

"Who are you" Topsy growled. The figure slowly turned its head down, its eyes seemed to glow red.

"Your worst sleep story" it hissed, just then a rock seemed to fly out of nowhere and hit it in the head. "Ow, what was that for" the figure wined, its voice now a bit more high pitch that Topsy's.

"Cheirus said to take things seriously" Hydro scolded as he came into view with another rock in his hand.

"Fine" the threehorn said as he disappeared behind the ledge only to walk out from behind the largest of the rocks on the ground one second later. "Hi, I'm Tric the threehorn judge" Tric said. Topsy and Cera both gave him an angry glare. Trick looked at the two of them nervously. "Um, why don't you introduce yourselves? I know you're the leader and the heir so just names"

"I'm Topsy and this is my daughter Cera" Mr. Threehorn said.

"Well I was expecting a better name than that for the leader of the threehorns" Tric said which earned him an angry growl from Topsy. "Hey cool down. No need to blow your top-sy" Tric said giving one of his signature jokes. "Get it, top, Topsy"

"Tric just get on with it" Hydro said.

"Fine. Cera threehorns never run from an enemy, we face them head on. But a leader needs more than just brute strength; you must use your smarts as well and look for the opponent's weakness while hiding yours." Tric said.

"Okay, so what am I supposed to do?" Cera asked rather impatiently.

"Break this rock" Tric said gesturing to the rock that was Cera's size. Cera just smirked as she prepared o charge, she charged at the rock breaking it into pieces on impact.

"Well that was easy" Cera said triumphantly.

"Who said you were done, now you have to break this one" Tric said gesturing towards the rock that was about twice Cera's size. Just as before Cera prepared to charge and then charged at it but this time she fell back and the rock stayed unbroken. Cera grunted and repeated her actions but it yielded the same results.

"Last try" Tric said.

"What do you mean last try" Topsy said to him in a harsh manner.

"Oh I'm sorry didn't I tell you" Tric said full of sarcasm. "She's only got three tries to break each rock, and she just tried twice there"

Cera glared at the rock then she remembered something. "Weakness" she said to herself and then began to walk around the rock scanning it surface and just as she thought on one side there was a crack. She backed up and then charged straight for the crack, when she hit it the rock split in half. "Yes!" she shouted in triumph when she saw it.

"Very good, you're learning. Now for the last one" Tric said gesturing towards the last and largest of the rocks.

Cera looked the rock over but saw now cracks. "How am I going to do this one" she muttered.

"I can give two suggestions, but those will cost you a chance each leaving you with just one shot" Tric said.

Cera thought about it for a few seconds before coming to a conclusion. "Well if I just hit it three times it won't make a difference to I'll take 'em" she said.

"Alright first of all use your surroundings, for example you can use some loose stones to beat a sharptooth instead of hitting it head on, and secondly" Tric stopped and gestured up to a ledge above the rock. Cera looked up and saw a small pile of medium sized stones on the ledge.

"When did that get there?" Topsy asked no one.

"Doesn't matter how or when it got there. The important thing is it's there and it's part of the surroundings" Tric said. Cera got the hint and climbed up a path on the wall to get to the cliff. When she looked down at the large rock she could see a large crack on the top of it.

"Find its weakness and use my surroundings" she said to herself. She took some time to get an idea of where to aim and then back up to get ready. She lined herself up with the pile of stones and then charged at them knocking them off the ledge and towards the rock. Several of them hit the crack and after a few more hit driving the ones that were already there deeper into the rock it finally gave way and split it two.

"That's my girl, beating any challenge just like a threehorn should" Topsy said as Cera ran down and nuzzled his leg.

"Congratulations, Cera daughter of Topsy and heiress of the title leader of the threehorn heard you have passed the leadership test" Tric said with a big smile.

"I'm gonna tell the other, bye dad" Cera said and with that she ran off to the tall trees.

On top of the Valley walls Cheirus had seen the whole thing. He snapped his claws together and a stone tablet seemed to materialize in his hand. The tablet had the names of Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky and Petrie on it, Littlefoot's name has a mark next to it. Cheirus used his claw to put a mark next to Cera's name and then threw the tablet in the air; it turned to dust and blew away. Just then a dark blue fastbitter came up behind him.

"Cheirus sir, I was just wondering about the stegosaurus, oviraptor, and tyrannosaurus. If they don't have a test how will you know their ready" it said in a feminine voice.

"Don't worry Angel, these children have proven themselves time and time again. We already know their ready these tests are simply to so that we may see their abilities up close to an extent"

"Oh now I see" Angel said.

"Besides, have you not realized that these are much easier than the tests I have set before" Cheirus said with a smile.

"Don't remind me" Angel replied through gritted teeth while looking away. "Anyway I just came with that question in mind, good bye sir" and with that Angel went back down the valley wall and off into the mysterious beyond.

Cera got to the tall trees and saw all her friends plus Mr. Longneck and Pterano.

"Hey guys, I passed but that again threehorns can't fail" Cera said as she strutted up to them.

"Guess that makes two of us" Littlefoot said.

"And I am next I am, I am" Ducky said.

"So what where you guys doing" Cera asked as she sat down.

"Grandpa was just telling us about how valleys like this one are made" Littlefoot answered.

"Yes well as I was saying. Some say places like the great valley where created many cold times ago, so far back that not even my own grandpa was born yet. They say that the reason for the everlasting green food and is because of a special energy. They say this energy is stored in a stone that is in the northern wall of these special valleys. But that just a legend, or is it" Rock said. All the children where wide eyed.

"Is it true grandpa" Littlefoot asked.

"That's the thing Littlefoot, no one knows" Rock replied. "I think it might be getting a little too late for you young ones to be so far from your nests"

"Do we have to go" Petrie wined.

"Now Petrie your mother wouldn't want you to be out too late, maybe when you're older" Pterano said. With that all of them said their goodbyes and went to their nests.

Chomper and Ruby were headed towards their cave when Chomper's stomach growled. "I think I need a snack before I can sleep" Chomper said.

"It's ok Chomper. But I still have to come with you, I can't watch you if I can't see you after all" Ruby said. Chomper sniffed the air and caught the scent of a nest of stinging buzzers. He followed the smell and came to a crack in the valley wall only big enough for nothing larger than Ruby to fit through.

"Maybe we should tell a grownup about this" Ruby said looking into it.

"We can tell right after I get my snack" Chomper said as he walked into the crack which led him to the mysterious beyond. He stopped suddenly as the small of blood came to his nose. He looked to his left and saw the carcass of a dinosaur but couldn't tell what it was.

"Chomper why'd you stop" Ruby said but then she too froze when she saw the carcass. Before either of them could do anything a large pink figure landed on the ground. They could tell it was a flyer and by scent Chomper could tell it was Rinkus. Chomper was about to go to him but then he stopped when Rinkus turned around and revealed that he had two fish in his beak, his claws and beak where red with blood. Just then Sierra laded next to Rinkus.

"Come on Rinkus just give one of 'em" Sierra said to Rinkus, his claws and beak equally red.

Rinkus put the fish on the ground. "For the last time I caught them, go get your own" Rinkus said to him.

"Don't be so greedy, you and Pterano ate most of that domehead" Sierra said pointing at the carcass.

"So, I still had to work for these" Rinkus retorted. Pterano then landed next to the two flyers with a beak and claws just as bloody.

"Would you two pipe down, you'll gain unwanted attention. Now Sierra even though Rinkus is being a glutton it was his catch and he is free to keep them to himself if he wants" Pterano said. Rinkus smiled triumphantly and gulps down both fish whole.

"I hope you choke the next time" Sierra spat. Rinkus was about to retaliate but Pterano held his beak shut.

"We have no time for your childish bickering. Let's wash up before someone sees us" Pterano said. They were about to go when Sierra stopped and stared at the crack that Chomper and Ruby where in. He flew over to it and looked in, all he saw was Chomper and Ruby already running away.

"Damn, the sharptooth and the fast-runner might have caught us" Sierra growled.

"Well, I guess there must be a slight change in our knight plans" Pterano said. Rinkus and Sierra nodded before all three took off to go and clean themselves.

In their cave Chomper and Ruby paced up and down, Chomper had forgotten all about his hunger by now.

"What are we gonna do" Chomper said as he sat down.

"Maybe we should just get some sleep first, and tell the others tomorrow" Ruby suggested as she lay down and got ready for sleep. "Goodnight Chomper" she as she fell asleep.

"Goodnight Ruby" Chomper said in a nervous tone as he lay down and only fell asleep after a few minutes of staring at the wall.

* * *

Review and tell your friends, I'm really looking for feedback.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay, and I also apologize for the short chapter. This is more of a filler to show you all I haven't forgotten and when my exams are over I'll be sure to go back to business. Do enjoy.

* * *

As the night wore on the two children found themselves unable to sleep. Chomper paced back and forth as Ruby watched him with concern. "Chomper you've been doing that for a while now, maybe you should stop and rest" she said.

"I can't, not after what we just saw" Chomper said still pacing as he kept his gaze to the ground rerunning the even in his mind. After another few seconds the sharptooth finally came to a halt and turned to Ruby. "We have to tell somebody" he told her with slight fear in his voice. Ruby thought about it but then shook her head.

"To tell someone we'd have to wake them up, and waking someone up makes them angry. I don't think it would be good to tell this to an angry adult" she told him. Chomper sighed and sat down.

"Fine, I guess we'll tell-"he began to say but was cut off by another voice.

"No one, that's who you'll tell" a voice recognizable as Sierra said as the menacing brown flyer himself landed at the cave's entrance, followed by Rinkus and Pterano. This only made the situation worse for Chomper and Ruby who where now trembling with fear as the three flyers advanced towards them.

"Now children, please hear me out" Pterano said with not one hint of threat in his tone, he and Rinkus tried to seem as harmless as possible while Sierra was doing just the opposite. Chomper stepped forwards and growled at the three larger dinosaurs.

"You better leave us alone or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" Sierra cut the small sharptooth off while glaring daggers at him causing Chomper to back away. Sierra was rewarded for this act by a swift hit in the face via Pterano's hand. "What the h-"

"You're only making it worse Sierra!" Pterano scolded him before looking back at the two young ones with a warm smile. "I know what you say may be a bit of a shock I can explain, please we mean you no harm" he said kindly. After a few seconds of hesitation both Chomper and Ruby reluctantly stepped forwards.

"I, I though flyers ate green food? Well except for sharptooth flyers, they eat sharptooth food" Ruby said to Pterano.

Pterano looked to Rinkus and Sierra then back at Ruby. "Well child you see the truth is, all flyers are capable of consuming meat. For female flyers this is a choice but in order for us male flyers to remain healthy and at top level we must eat some form of flesh every now and then" he explained.

"But there's loads of male flyers here that eat leaves all the time" Chomper said in a slightly confused tone.

"And don't ya see the difference?" Sierra spoke up and shook his head.

"Yes look at us next to any Valley flyer of our kind, none of them have claws like this," he displayed his sharp claws as did Sierra "Or teeth like these" he opened his beak a little and pointed at them while Sierra just pointed at the exposed teeth. Ruby and Chomper then looked from the two flyers to Pterano who was observing his own claws.

"These are all signs of not just a male flyer that's fully healthy but is operating to the best of his abilities. We could survive without meat but with bodies that where half as strong. This is no problem in the safety of the Valley but out in the Mysterious Beyond you need to be at your best or face death" Pterano said with a voice that hid some sort of emotion in it but it was hard to tell.

Ruby and Chomper stood there for a few minutes as the cave was silent, letting what they had just been told sink into the heads. They gave each other a look as if communicating telepathically until Pterano broke the silence.

"Children please we beg of you, keep this a secret. We simply can't afford for something like this to be known, at least not yet" he pleaded as he got to eye level with them. After a few seconds both Chomper and Ruby slowly nodded.

"It's okay Mr. Petrie's Uncle, your secret's safe with us because we'll keep it safe from everyone else" Ruby said with a small smile. Pterano and Rinkus smiled at what Ruby said.

"Thank you dear child, now get some rest, it's late" Pterano said before turning and leaving out the exit followed by Sierra, Rinkus nodded at the young one before taking off as well.

The three flyers landed at the cave not to long after and made straight for their beds, with full stomachs and slightly shaken from the thought of their secret getting out they had no time for goodnights or conversation and where all soon asleep. By no means however, was this a peaceful sleep for all of the flyers.

'_Get the stone son, it's right here in the Valley. Get the power you were destined to have!' _Shadow's voice echoed through Pterano's head.

'_No, that's not me anymore! Leave me alone!' _Pterano retaliated.

'_You were born for like this, you can't change who you are Pterano. Sooner or later you'll give in and I'll be right here' _with a sinister chuckled Shadow's voice faded away to leave Pterano's mind in peace, for now.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry, not and actual new chapter. I'd just like to say that I'm going to be editing some of the older chapters to fix any grammatical errors, and also that I haven't forgotten about this story. I will definitely be continuing it. Thank you to all those who are following this story, you guys really help encourage me.


End file.
